Over It
by LyG4ever
Summary: Oneshot songfic. After finding their boyfriend and girlfriend together, they try to tell themselves and prove everybody else they're so 'Over It'. But maybe something was just a misunderstanding!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Over It' belongs to Anneliese Van Der Pol. **

_"How could you know"  
_"I hate you, Ethan!" Lizzie yelled. Gordo held her arm and dragged her out of the room.

_"that behind my eyes a sad girl cried"  
_"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, forcing back tears.

_"And how could you know"  
_"Let's go. We'll be better off without them," he continued, taking her to the street.

_"that I hurt so much inside"  
_"I'll be right there," she said. He nodded and went out. She let the tears run down her face, sobbing quietly.

_"How could you know"  
_Lizzie reapplied her makeup, wiped her tears and went after her best friend.

_"that I'm not the average girl"  
_"I still can't believe them," Gordo said. "Though I'd seen it coming, but..."

_"I'm carrying the weight of the world"  
_Lizzie looked back one last time. "I thought she was my friend," she whispered.

_"Yeah"  
_Gordo looked at her and nodded. He hugged her. "I thought she was happy for you two and that she really liked me," he added.

_"So can you get me out of here"  
_"Let's just... go. I can't be in this place anymore," Lizzie said, looking down.

_"Take me away"  
_Gordo nodded and they walked to his house. "Gordo... I wanna go away," she whispered.

_"We'll jump in the car"  
_"Yeah, I'll drive ya," he said. She shook her head.

_"Drive 'til the gas runs out"  
_"I said I wanna go away... from this place," she said.

_"and walk so far that we can't"  
_"I can't be in the same place where my best friend slept with my boyfriend..."

_"see this place anymore"  
_"I wanna get away from Hill Ridge," she finished, looking at him.

_"Take a day off"  
_"...Lizzie, you're crazy," he said. She sighed.

_"Give it a rest"  
_"Please, Gordo! You have been studying this whole year, you deserve a little break!"

_"so I can forget about this mess"  
_"...I need to get over this... please," Lizzie whispered, pouting and using her puppy-dog eyes.

_"If I lighten up a little bit"  
_"Lizzie..." he looked at her face. "Tomorrow, after school. We'll have the whole weekend by then"

_"then I will be over it"  
_She smiled a little and hugged him. "Thanks, Gordo"

_

* * *

"I'm playing the role"  
_"So, McGuire," Kate started. "I heard Ethan and Dorkez cheated on you" 

_"of the happy girl but no one knows"  
_"Oh, please... I'm so over it," Lizzie lied, glaring at them.

_"Inside I'm alone"  
_"Good for you, McGuire," Kate approved. Lizzie smiled at her, looked down and sighed.

_"But I would never let it show"  
_"Hey, guys!" she cheered, playing with her hips so everybody stared at her short cheerleading mini-skirt.

_"I dread everyday"  
_"Lizzie, I heard Ethan dumped you," a girl Lizzie didn't like said.

_"too much work and not enough play"  
_"He wished! I dumped him!" she said. "You can see a little mark in his cheek, it's my fav ring"

_"Over and over it's always the same"  
_The girls laughed and Lizzie gave another fake smile.

_"Yeah"  
_She sat next to Kate and Claire, looking down. She felt someone was staring at her so she turned around and glanced over to the next table.

_"But you can make everything okay"  
_She noticed Gordo was there and smiled at him.

_"Take me away"  
_"So, Lizzie, wanna do something after school?" somebody asked, making her to turn her attention back to the table.

_"We'll jump in the car"  
_"Oops, sorry, but I have something to do," she said.

_"Drive 'til the gas runs out"  
_"So... how are you and Gordon?" another girl asked. "I heard he was pretty heartbroken"

_"and walk so far that we can't"  
_"Well, Cady, you shouldn't always believe what you hear," she replied.

_"see this place anymore"  
_"He was perfectly fine. He even said he had seen it coming"

_"Take a day off"  
_"Gotta go," she suddenly said, watching Gordo as he got up from his table.

_"Give it a rest"  
_She rolled her eyes behind the group of girls and ran after Gordo.

_"so I can forget about this mess"  
_She saw Miranda pulling him to the Janitor's closet and she stood in the other side of the door.

_"If I lighten up a little bit"  
_"...please, baby..." Miranda said. "I still love you"

_"then I will be over it"  
_"Too bad, cuz I don't," he replied, before opening the door and walking out.

_"Over it"  
_"Let's go," he whispered to Lizzie. She nodded and waited a few minutes.

_"And when the world is closing in"  
_Lizzie started walking out, but Miranda stopped her.

_"I can leave it all and just walk away"  
_"Stay away from Gordo!" she yelled. Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I mean it, bitch!"

_"I can always start all over again"  
_Lizzie stood frozen, she turned around and slapped Miranda hard across her face.

_"I am closer to a better day"  
_"Bye Randy," she said before walking out the school.

_"Take me away"  
_Lizzie saw Gordo's black Lange Rover and ran to it. "All set?" he asked.

_"We'll jump in the car"  
_She hopped in and smiled at him. "All set!"

_"Drive 'til the gas runs out"  
_He turned the engine on and they drove off.

_"and walk so far that we can't"  
_"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked. He shook his head.

_"see this place anymore"  
_"I don't know... I'm just sick of this place," he admitted. Lizzie nodded.

_"Take a day off"  
_"But I'm not sure this is a solution" she looked at him.

_"Give it a rest"  
_"Why?" she asked, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

_"so I can forget about this mess"  
_"We're just running away from our problems instead of facing them," he explained, watching in the rearview mirror as she caressed her mini-skirt.

_"If I lighten up a little bit"  
_"By this time, I think I'm not ready to face them," she said suddenly, catching his stare.

_"then I will be over it"  
_"...though I think you're right," she admitted slowly.

_"Take me away"  
_He looked at her, surprised. "You do?" she nodded.

_"We'll jump in the car"  
_"But... I don't know what to think about Ethan," she added. He sighed in a very low voice.

_"Drive 'til the gas runs out"  
_She looked in the rearview mirror and stared at his amazing baby-blue eyes.

_"and walk so far that we can't"  
_"Why don't you pull over? We need to talk," she suggested. He nodded and did it.

_"see this place anymore"  
_He sat next to her (in the backseat) and they both stood silent.

_"Take a day off"  
_"Gordo... did you ever like me?" she asked, leaning in a little.

_"Give it a rest"  
_"Y-Yeah, I did," he muttered. Her eyes grew bigger and she sat closer to him, her skirt folding shorter. He noticed that and looked.

_"so I can forget about this mess"  
_"Lizzie, stop it," he said. "You're just doing this because you want to get over Ethan"

_"If I lighten up a little bit"  
_"And I don't wanna be hurt that way"

_"then I will be over it"  
_"I don't wanna be your rebound," he stated.

_"If I lighten up a little bit"  
_She looked down and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who told you I liked him?" she asked. "I started dating him because you and Randa were growing closer"

_"then I will be over it"  
_He looked at her, shocked. "Miranda told me you loved Ethan, so I left you two alone," he said. "But I'm not really sure about you" That hurt her. More tears streamed down her face.

_"Over it"  
_She looked up and smiled. "There is one thing I can do to make you feel sure" He looked at her strangely.

_"I am over it"  
_Lizzie leaned in and kissed him sweet and deeply. After they both pulled apart, he nodded. "You were right," he said, before pulling her for another kiss.

End of chapter.

**AN: Hey! This song is terrific! I think you should all hear it!  
The end could've been better… once again, I'm a teenage girl! I'm in junior high school! Think about my hormones! (Too much information! -Punch myself-)  
Lol, anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
